


The Odd Couple

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Pour pouvoir louer un appartement, Remus et Sirius se font passer pour un couple gay alors qu'ils ne sont que des amis.Mais où s'arrête la comédie? Vont-ils arriver à vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer ou... tomber amoureux?





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Odd Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429575) by Neatokates. 



**The Odd Couple**

-

Remus devait bien admettre que l'appartement était parfait. Il avait fait preuve de scepticisme lorsque Sirius lui avait montré la publicité moldue, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, l'endroit était vraiment idéal ; une _vraie_ cuisine, un salon avec une cheminée, une salle à manger, une salle de bains aux dimensions plus que convenables, des tas de placards, un petit balcon et une chambre assez grande pour contenir deux lits. Deux chambres séparées auraient été plus appropriées, mais lui et l’animagus avaient déjà décidé que l'un prendrait le canapé quand l'autre ramènerait quelqu'un à la maison. Cependant, le plus intéressant dans cet appartement se trouvait être son prix. A seulement 50 livres par mois, Remus était bien obligé de se demander comment l'endroit pouvait encore être libre. Il s’arracha en sursaut de ses pensées quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce que disait le propriétaire des lieux.

“Oh, les animaux sont les bienvenus,” ajouta vivement le propriétaire et gérant, Mr. Johansen, à l'attention du jeune Black. “Du moment qu'ils ne font pas trop de bruit”

“Non, non,” lui assura Sirius, sur un ton bien trop charmant.“De temps en temps, on garde le chien d’un ami, mais il est très bien élevé. Et parfois, Remus aime s'occuper de hiboux, mais jamais pour très longtemps.”

“Des hiboux ?” demanda Mr. Johansen. “Ah, et bien, à chacun sa passion. Ma femme, bénie soit-elle, s’est occupée d’iguanes pendant des années. Tant qu’ils ne dérangent pas les autres locataires, il n’y a aucun problème. Alors, quand est-ce que vous avez l’intention d’emménager ?”

“Début juillet,” précisa Remus. “On vient de terminer nos études.” Il se tut un instant pour admirer le parquet en chêne. “Cet appartement est vraiment fabuleux !” s’exclama-t-il, incapable de contenir son émerveillement.

“Merci, mon garçon. Ma femme et moi avons passé notre vie à entretenir cet endroit. Nous n’avons jamais eu la chance d’avoir des enfants, alors cet immeuble est un peu devenu notre bébé.”

Mr. Johansen sourit tristement et, tandis qu’il passait sa main à travers les fins cheveux blancs qui parsemaient son crâne, le loup-garou eut un pincement au cœur en remarquant que les yeux bleus du vieil homme brillaient.

“Pardonnez-moi si je suis trop indiscret,” commença doucement Remus, “mais, depuis combien de temps… euh… votre femme est décédée depuis longtemps ?”

“Presque un an,” souffla Mr. Johansen avec nostalgie. “Bonnie me manque terriblement. Mais, les locataires sont tous très gentils avec moi depuis qu’elle est partie. Je peux m’inviter à dîner ou à discuter n’importe quand, je suis toujours le bienvenu. Et être entouré par des couples soudés et heureux, tels que vous… et bien, disons que ça me rappelle de bon souvenirs avec ma Bonnie.”

Remus se figea en entendant les mots du vieil homme et lança un regard en biais à Sirius, qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

“Euh… des _couples_ ?” demanda l’animagus.

Mr. Johansen leur offrit alors un petit sourire entendu et tapota l’épaule de Sirius. “Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons, Bonnie et moi avons toujours voulu garder l’esprit ouvert à propos de nos locataires. Ce que les gens font derrière leurs portes ne me concerne absolument pas ! L’amour est ce qu’il est, vous ne croyez pas ?” Il s’interrompit et fixa les deux garçons. “Vous… vous êtes bien ensembles tous les deux, n’est-ce pas ? C’est juste que Bonnie et moi on aimait louer à des couples uniquement…”

“Oh non,” s’empressa de clarifier Remus, “on n’est pas…”

“Encore sûrs pour l’appartement !” le coupa Black. Il s’approcha du loup-garou et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. “Ooh, allez, mon amour, et si on jetait un autre coup d’oeil ?” Remus se sentit rougir et il ouvrit la bouche avec l’intention de protester, mais Sirius lui pinça douloureusement le bras.

“Euh… oui, Mr. Johansen, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous excuser un moment ? Je crois qu’on a quelques petites choses à se dire, Sirius et moi.”

La bouche du vieil homme donna l’impression de se déchirer lorsqu’il se mit à rire. “Bien sûr, les garçons, prenez votre temps. Mais n’oubliez pas que vous n’avez pas encore signé, alors ne salissez rien !”

“Je vais essayer de le tenir, mais il est insatiable !” gloussa Sirius avant de planter un baiser sonore sur la joue de Remus. Un second pincement avertit Lupin qu’il ferait mieux de rire lui aussi, alors il s’exécuta jusqu’à ce que Mr. Johansen sorte. Aussitôt après que la porte se soit fermée, il s’arracha des bras de l’animagus et le repoussa.

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches, bordel ?” siffla-t-il.

“Quoi ?” demanda Sirius en feignant l’innocence, “Il a dit qu’il ne voulait que des couples, alors…”

“Alors tu as menti à un gentil vieil homme qui a perdu sa femme et tu m’as embarqué dans ton histoire !”

“Oh, allez, Moony, je sais que tu le veux, cet appart’. J’ai vu comme tu as lorgné la cuisine et le parquet du salon!”

“On peut en trouver un million d’autres comme celui-là partout dans Londres !” insista Remus, dont la voix montait involontairement dans les aigus.

“A ce prix-là ? Aucune chance ! Ecoute, je ne veux pas vivre tout seul et tu es trop têtu pour me laisser payer ta part. La seule option que je vois, moi, c’est que j’emménage dans le minuscule appart’ de Wormtail et que tu retournes habiter chez ta mère à Scotland. Mais peut-être que c’est ce que tu préfères ?”

“Non ! Bien sûr que non !” s’empressa de contester l’ancien préfet ; l’idée de devoir supporter les petites attentions de sa mère, nuit et jour, lui hérissait les poils. Il soupira et s’avança jusqu’à la cheminée que Sirius était en train d’inspecter. “Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ce mensonge va entraîner ?”

L’animagus haussa les épaules. “Et alors quoi, on va juste devoir jouer la comédie en dehors de l’appartement, non ? Tu sais comment faire avec un mec, tu l’as déjà fait avant !”

“Oui, mais pas toi !” s’écria Remus. “Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce que les gens pensent des homosexuels ? Est-ce que tu connais les lois moldues à ce sujet ? N’importe qui dans cet immeuble pourrait appeler la police et on serait enfermés pour sodomie et délinquance sexuelle !”

“Et alors ? Mr. Johansen n’a visiblement aucun problème avec le fait qu’on soit en couple et je ne vois pas pourquoi l’un des habitants s’en soucierait ? Et si quelqu’un n’est pas content, on est tout à fait capables de s’en occuper.”

Remus poussa un nouveau soupir. “Pense au côté pratique, Padfoot. Aucun de nous ne pourra inviter d’ _ami(e)_ à la maison. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire quand ta petite copine voudra rester pour la nuit ?”

“Si Gemma a envie de passer, elle n’aura qu’à transplaner ou utiliser la cheminée ! Ce n’est pas un problème, Moony !” répliqua Black. La conversation commençait visiblement à agacer Sirius, mais le loup-garou décida quand même de continuer.

“Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que Mr. Johansen a dit à propos des petites visites surprises qu’il fait à ses locataires ? Ça veut dire qu’on devra faire semblant d’être ensemble une bonne partie du temps. Ça veut dire qu’on ne pourra avoir qu’un seul lit, au cas où il voudrait jeter un œil dans la chambre. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment dormir avec moi toutes les nuits ?”

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. “Et ben on n’aura qu’un lit et on dormira sur le canapé chacun notre tour. De toute façon, c’est ce qu’on a prévu de faire quand quelqu’un vient dormir à la maison, non ?” Il souffla longuement et planta ses iris dans celles de Remus. “Allez, Moony, ça n’a vraiment aucune raison de ne pas fonctionner. Ecoute, le pire scénario, c’est d’être obligés de vivre ici pendant quelques mois, jusqu’à ce que tu ais économisé assez d’argent pour qu’on puisse s’offrir un autre appartement.Je sais que tu n’aimes pas mentir, mais, techniquement, tu _es_ gay, alors ce n’est pas tout à fait un mensonge, non ?”

Remus se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, à cours d’arguments. “Sirius, c’est juste…”

Mais il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte. Avant que l’un d’eux n’ait eu le temps de répondre, Mr. Johansen fit son entrée dans le salon.

“Alors, les garçons… est-ce qu’on est d’accord ?” s’enquit le propriétaire, les yeux pétillants.

Remus jeta un coup à Sirius et pour la troisième en quelques minutes, il soupira face au regard larmoyant qu’affichait l’animagus. Vaincu, l’ancien préfet afficha son plus aimable sourire avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de son ami.

“On le prend.”

-

“Remets ça dans le carton.”

Black grogna. “Oh, allez, Moony! Il n’y a absolument rien qui cloche avec cette lampe !”

“Tu aurais parfaitement raison si les circonstances étaient différentes. Mais, on essaie de meubler un appartement dans lequel toi et moi, un ‘couple gay’, nous vivons. Et aucun couple gay qui se respecte ne possèderait ce genre de lampe. Elle est affreuse et, de toute façon, cette teinte orange ne va avec rien de ce qui se trouve ici… et n’ira _jamais_ avec rien. Maintenant, range ça dans le carton.”

Les lèvres retroussées en une moue enfantine, Sirius lança un dernier coup d’oeil à sa lampe avant de la laisser tomber dans le carton estampillé ‘trop hétéro’. “Si tu as l’intention de m’obliger à balancer toutes mes affaires, alors je ne veux pas entendre ta maudite fierté ronchonner quand je paierai pour racheter le nouveau mobilier,” grommela-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur l’une des nombreuses boîtes bourrées de livres.

Remus sourit tout bas. Peut-être que toute cette mascarade serait bénéfique, après tout ; elle lui offrait une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser des babioles tape-à-l’œil que possédait Sirius. Et puis du moment que Black lui permettait de payer les courses, il n’avait pas de raison de se plaindre.

Il leva les yeux au moment où l’animagus se baissait pour soulever une des boîtes et la poser sur la table basse. Une vague de frissons déferla alors dans son estomac et il ne put s’empêcher d’incliner la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait que Sirius lui plaisait… du moins, pas de manière romantique. Mais, comme Remus aimait s’en défendre chaque fois qu’une pensée coquine lui traversait l’esprit, il avait des yeux. Comment aurait-il pu manquer l’attirante allure aristocratique de Sirius, la façon dont ses yeux scintillaient quand il riait ou la petite ride qui se formait au-dessus de son nez lorsqu’il se concentrait ? D’ailleurs, il aurait fallu qu’il soit complètement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que ce fichu Black possédait la plus parfaite paire de fesses jamais observée chez un homme. Et puisque Sirius était hétéro et semblait très attaché à Gemma Hollings depuis près d’un an et demi, quelques fantasmes de temps à autre, ne faisaient de mal à personne.

“Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Moony ?” l’interpella l’animagus, en tortillant son postérieur. “Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais essaie de te rappeler qu’on ne fait que jouer la comédie.”

Remus rougit aussitôt et détourna les yeux, se maudissant d’avoir laissé traîné son regard trop longtemps. “Arrête de te jeter des fleurs. Je vérifiais juste que tu traitais mes livres avec respect.”

Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un coup retentit à la porte. Remerciant silencieusement celui qui avait interrompu la riposte de son ami, Remus se jeta sur la poignée pour accueillir le visiteur… ou plutôt les visiteuses.

Deux femmes se tenaient là, dans le couloir. Celle de droite était relativement petite et rondelette et paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d’année. Elle portrait une immense paire de lunette à monture plastique, un pantalon-tailleur –le genre de vêtements que sa mère plébiscitait- et arborait un sourire chaleureux. La main gauche occupée avec le plat à gratin qu’elle trimbalait, elle utilisa la droite pour réintégrer une mèche grise dans le chignon désordonné qui trônait au sommet de son crâne.

La seconde femme était plus jeune, environ vingt cinq ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de perçants yeux bleus clairs. Elle était vêtue d’un jean délavé et d’un large t-shirt que Remus supposait appartenir à son petit ami ou son mari. Elle souriait, tout comme son amie.

“Salut,” lança joyeusement la plus jeune. “Est-ce que vous êtes Remus ou Sirius ?”

“Remus,” se présenta-il en lui tendant la main.

“Ravie de vous rencontrer, Remus. Je suis Jennifer Kinney. Mon mari, Tim, et moi, on habite au numéro 5. Et voilà Pamela Burton. Elle et Howard vivent juste à côté de chez vous.”

“C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance,” déclara courtoisement Lupin en leur serrant la main l’une après l’autre. “Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? On est en plein déménagement, alors l’appartement est un peu en désordre…”

“Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça,” s’exclama Pamela, tandis qu’elle pénétrait dans le salon. Jennifer lui lança un regard navré avant de suivre son amie.

Le temps que Remus ferme la porte, les deux femmes avaient déjà fait connaissance avec Sirius. Pamela était même en train d’inspecter - _franchement-pas-discrètement_ \- les cartons qui jonchaient le parquet, tandis que Jennifer admirait poliment ce qui avait déjà été déballé.

“Je présume que vous aimez lire ?” s’avança Jennifer en souriant.

“Je me demande ce qui nous a trahi !” répliqua Black, détournant ouvertement le regard vers la bibliothèque, quasiment uniquement remplie de livres.

“Alors, d’où est-ce que vous venez, les garçons ?” s’enquit Pamela avec curiosité tandis qu’elle flanquait son plat à gratin dans les bras de du loup-garou.

“Euh… je suis de Kirkcaldy,” commença Remus, cherchant un coin de table vide pour se débarrasser du plat nauséabond. “Sirius vient de Londres.”

“Ooh !” se mit à couiner Pamela. “Vous êtes de cette partie de la ville ? Est-ce que vos parents vivent près d’ici ?”

Du coin de l’œil, Moony aperçut Sirius frissonner. “Non, dieu merci, non.”

Décelant la tension qui venait d’envahir la pièce, Jennifer enchaîna rapidement. “Alors, où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré tous les deux ?”

Se rappelant tout à coup qu’ils étaient censés être en couple, Remus se dirigea vers l’animagus et entrelaça doucement leurs doigts. “Au pensionnat, en Ecosse,” avoua-il avec un agréable sourire.

“C’est adorable,” gloussa sans crier gare, Jennifer. “Tu ne trouves pas, Pam ?”

“Oh, oui,” acquiesça Pam. “Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?”

Remus sentit Sirius resserrer l’étreinte autour de sa main. Un moment déstabilisé, il se reprit, “Presque un an…” à l’instant même où l’animagus lançait, “Ça fait deux ans.” Lupin se prépara mentalement à remballer leurs affaires quand il aperçut les visages confus qu’affichaient les deux femmes.

“Je suis désolé,” s’excusa soudainement l’aîné des Black, alors qu’il passait son bras autour des hanches de Remus, “vous voyez, Remus et moi on a partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans, alors c’est un peu compliqué d’avoir une idée précise du temps qu’on a passé _ensemble_. Remus a raison, ça ne fait qu’un an, mais je suis fou amoureux de lui depuis deux ans.”

Le loup-garou ne put s’empêcher de rougir lorsque Sirius déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et fut vite soulagé quand il vit que Jennifer et Pam croyaient son histoire.

“J’aimerais que Tim parle encore de moi de cette façon,” soupira Jennifer. “On est marié depuis six mois et il croit qu’il n’a plus à être romantique.”

“Ne m’en parle pas, chérie, qu’est-ce que je devrais dire après trente ans de mariage,” se plaignit Pamela, en riant.

“Oh, avec des épouses telles que vous, je suis sûr que ce sont des hommes très bien,” minauda Sirius sur un ton un peu trop mielleux.

“Absolument,” enchérit Remus, “On a hâte de les rencontrer.”

Pamela et Jennifer cessèrent aussitôt de sourire et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

“Euh… peut-être que vous devriez attendre un peu avant d’aller vous présenter au reste de l’immeuble,” murmura Pamela en se triturant les doigts.

“Oh,” lâcha Remus avant de s’écarter de Padfoot. “Est-ce que c’est à cause… de Sirius et moi ?”

“Et bien…” commença Jennifer, sans oser les regarder, “c’est juste que certaines personnes ont besoin de temps pour s’adapter à un couple comme le votre. Je veux dire, depuis que Tim et moi on a emménagé en ville, je n’ai jamais rencontré d’homosexuels et… ça ne me pose aucun problème à moi, ni à Pam, mais…”

“Beaucoup de locataires sont, comment dire, vieux-jeu,” termina Pamela. “Les Johansens étaient des personnes très ouvertes d’esprit, mais certains voisins ne sont pas vraiment à l’aise avec le fait de vivre aux côtés de deux _excentriques_.”

“Est-ce qu’on risque d’avoir des ennuis ?” demanda prudemment Sirius, “Avec la police, je veux dire ?”

“Oh non,” s’empressa de le rassurer Jennifer. “Si Mr. Johansen vous aime bien, alors personne ne dira rien. Ici, tout le monde adore Ben. On prend soin de lui depuis que Bonnie est décédée, alors je peux vous assurer qu’aucun habitant ne lui ferait jamais de peine.”

“Du moment que vous ne finissez pas comme les Franklins…” marmonna Pamela, tout bas.

Jennifer fit claquer sa paume sur le bras de son amie. “Je t’en prie, on voit bien que Sirius et Remus n’ont rien à voir avec les Franklins !”

“Excusez-moi ?” s’aventura le loup-garou, à présent totalement perdu.

Pamela poussa un soupir. “Les Franklins était le soi-disant couple qui louait cet appartement avant vous. Ils avaient l’air parfaitement charmant ; Joe et Vanessa étaient acteurs. Ils disaient qu’ils voulaient un endroit où vivre jusqu’à ce que leur carrière _décolle_. Il s’est avéré qu’ils n’étaient même pas un vrai couple ! Ils étaient juste amis et avaient décidé de faire semblant d’être ensemble pour payer un loyer moins cher ! Vous vous rendez compte qu’ils dormaient à tour de rôle sur le canapé ! Ces idiots se sont démasqués tout seuls lorsque Joe a ramené une autre fille à l’appartement, un soir qu’il était ivre. Bien sûr, tout cela s’est passé juste après le décès de Bonnie, le pauvre Ben en a eu le cœur brisé. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer une telle trahison ?”

L’estomac de Remus dégringola dans ses chaussures et il eut un léger sursaut quand l’animagus lui saisit la main et la pressa fermement.

“C’est affreux,” souffla Sirius. “Absolument affreux.”

-

Cela leur avait demandé presque un mois et plusieurs heures d’interminable et frustrant shopping, mais les garçons avaient enfin terminé leur installation. Pourtant, au lieu de profiter d’une nuit de repos bien méritée pour rattraper le sommeil qui leur manquait, ils décidèrent d’organiser une pendaison de crémaillère tardive.

James et Lily arrivèrent les premiers, à la façon moldue. Sirius et Remus perdirent d’ailleurs quelques minutes à chercher d’où provenait le bruit strident qui résonna dans l’appartement, avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait, en fait, de la sonnette. Heureusement, Peter et Gemma avaient choisi d’utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

“Padfoot, j’arrive pas à croire que tu vive dans un endroit pareil !” s’exclama James alors qu’il examinait, médusé, l’impeccable salon.

“Si tu étais arrivé une heure plus tôt, tu aurais trouvé ça _plus_ que crédible,” soupira Remus en jetant un regard dégoûté à l’animagus. “ _Tous_ les jours je suis obligé de passer derrière ce cochon pour que la pièce reste un tant soit peu présentable.”

“Ouais, ça c’est quand il n’est pas en train de jacasser avec les voisines,” répliqua Sirius. “Est-ce que tu comptes me préparer cette ‘fabuleuse recette’ que Jenny t’a donné, avant la fin de l’année ? Parce que moi j’ai la dalle !”

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. “Vous excuserez _Sir_ Black, il semble croire que je suis son _Chef_ personnel.”

“Hé, est-ce que c’est trop te demander que le dîner soit prêt quand je rente du boulot ? On était d’accord pour que _tu_ fasses la cuisine si je m’occupais de la lessive.”

“Oui, d’ailleurs ce matin j’ai reçu une tonne de compliments concernant la trace de fer à repasser très esthétique que tu as laissé sur ma chemise.”

“Non, mais écoutez-vous tous les deux, vous vous disputez déjà comme un vieux couple marié,” lança Lily en pouffant. “Regarde, James, ça pourrait être nous dans un mois !”

“On ne se dispute pas comme un vieux couple marié !” protestèrent les garçons, parfaitement synchrones. Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant d’éclater de rire.

“Vous faites toujours semblant, pas vrai ?” se risqua Peter avec un gloussement.

Sirius envoya une tape amicale dans le dos de Pettigrew. “T’inquiète pas, Wormy, Remus n’a pas encore réussi à me séduire. Pas qu’il n’ait rien tenté, remarque. Notre propriétaire est passé à l’improviste hier soir et Moony a cru bon d’en rajouter. Mais il embrasse très bien, alors ça aurait pu être pire.”

“Abruti,” marmonna Lupin avec un sourire, “comme si tu avais résisté, tu t’es bien amusé toi aussi, à jouer la comédie.” Il repensa à la veille, Sirius n’avait pas arrêté de le toucher, depuis l’instant où Mr. Johansen avait passé la porte d’entrée, jusqu’à celui où il s’était retiré. La plupart du temps il laissait sa main dans la nuque du loup-garou, tripotant parfois ses cheveux, et chaque fois que l’un d’eux quittait la pièce, même pour une minute, l’animagus mettait un point d’honneur à planter un baiser sur les lèvres de son colocataire. Une étrange appréhension lui glaça le ventre quand il réalisa que prétendre être l’amant de Sirius n’était pas si difficile que ça, en fin de compte.

Remus leva les yeux sur la petite amie dudit ‘amant’, Gemma. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée, la jeune femme était adossée contre le mur qui soutenait la cheminée, la tête était légèrement baissée, le visage fermé, presque menaçant ; et c’était malheureux, vraiment, parce que c’était une très jolie fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs, qu’elle portait juste au-dessus des épaules, et de profonds yeux verts. Elle était intelligente, gentille et appréciée de tous les étudiants qui l’avaient côtoyée à Hogwarts… tous les étudiants, sauf Remus.

Il n’était jamais parvenu à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n’allait pas. Tout le monde aimait Gemma, Sirius en particulier. Elle se trouvait être une excellente petite amie, elle avait même passé du temps à étudier les différentes stratégies existant au Quidditch pour être capable de suivre Prongs et Padfoot dans leurs conversations nocturnes et, pas une fois, elle n’avait entraîné ce dernier chez Madame Puddifoot. Gemma paraissait sincèrement aimer Sirius et vice versa. C’était là, la principale raison pour laquelle Lupin ne la traitait pas avec une franche méchanceté, mais plutôt avec une indifférence polie. C’était également la raison pour laquelle il n’arrivait pas à comprendre d’où provenait leur antipathie réciproque.

“Tu me fais visiter le reste de l’appartement, Siri ?” susurra Hollings tout en s’approchant de son petit ami. Remus eut un léger sourire, l’animagus lui avait un jour confié qu’il détestait le surnom que lui avait donné la jeune femme. Il aperçut une grimace glisser sur le visage de Sirius avant qu’il ne prenne la main de Gemma.

“Bien sûr, chérie. Vous venez, je sais que vous mourez tous d’envie d’explorer notre tanière.”

Padfoot les mena du côté de la salle à manger, puis dans la cuisine, sur le balcon et même dans la salle de bains, avant de terminer l’expédition par la chambre.

“Wouah, c’est super sympa,” s’émerveilla Peter. “Vraiment plus original que mon petit appart’, en tout cas.”

“Merci, Pete, mais c’est Moony que tu devrais complimenter. C’est lui qui a décoré toutes les pièces,” précisa Sirius en jetant un bras autour des épaules de Gemma.

“Remus, tu crois que tu pourrais nous aider pour la maison ?” s’enquit Lily. “James est totalement dépourvu du sens de l’esthétique.”

“Euh, sans vouloir te vexer, Moony, Lils et moi, on a aucune envie de passer pour un couple gay,” se hâta de regretter James.

“Ne t’en fait pas, Prongs. Avec les journées que je fais à la librairie et les heures que je perds à faire le ménage quand je rentre, je doute d’en avoir le temps, de toute façon.”

“Pourquoi le lit est dans cet état ?” siffla brusquement Gemma. Tous détournèrent les yeux sur le lit, avant de les braquer sur la jeune femme.

“Euh… je n’ai pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin ?” se risqua Remus, déconcerté.

Gemma lui lança un regard furieux. “Ça j’avais compris,” cracha-t-elle. “Je veux dire pourquoi les _deux_ côtés sont défait ? Siri ?”

Sirius hésita un instant avant de s’esclaffer. “Oh, ça ! C’est très simple. Tu te souviens des voisines dont je t’ai parlé, Pam et Jennifer, celles qui passent souvent à l’improviste ? Ben, quand Remus a commencé à travailler à la librairie, on se levait tôt et on ne pensait pas à replier le canapé-lit ni à ranger les couvertures et les oreillers. Et un jour, Pam a sonné à la porte pendant qu’on déjeunait et elle a tout vu, du coup on a été obligés de lui dire qu’on s’était disputés la veille. Après, on s’est dit que ce serait plus simple de partager le lit.”

Gemma fixa durement son petit ami avant de reporter deux pupilles acérées sur Remus. Lily, James et Peter s’échangèrent le même regard interrogateur. Finalement, ce fut Peter qui brisa le silence.

“Vous êtes sûrs que vous faites toujours semblant ?”

-

Le mois qui suivit se révéla plus qu’idéal. Remus et Sirius s’entendaient très bien. Parfaitement, d’ailleurs, ils avaient même réussit à combiner leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour que l’animagus n’ait jamais à patienter avant de dîner et que le loup-garou n’ait plus à courir pour aller travailler avec des chemises repassées à la va-vite.

En fait, la seule raison qui rendait déplaisante la vie dans cet appartement, se trouvait être Gemma. Depuis _l’incident du lit_ , elle paraissait convaincue que Remus essayait réellement de séduire son petit ami. Elle avait alors pris l’habitude de s’afficher en mini jupe et tee-shirt brassière, comme pour rappeler à ‘Siri’ les atouts que son colocataire ne possédait pas. Sirius n’avait pas l’air de s’en inquiéter et l’ancien préfet, lui, trouvait ses tenues plutôt amusantes.

Les garçons avaient essayé de lui dire qu’il finirait par être suspect qu’une jolie fille soit toujours là, à errer autour d’un couple gay fidèle. Pourtant, Hollings se débrouillait pour être présente chaque fois que Remus rentrait du travail. Finalement, ils s’accordèrent pour faire croire à Pam et Jen que la jeune femme était une cousine des Lupins.

L’unique chose qui épargnait un peu le quotidien du loup-garou, était le fait que Gemma ne pouvait rester dormir à l’appartement que le samedi soir. La jeune femme vivait encore chez ses parents, des gens surprotecteurs, qui n’appréciaient pas beaucoup Sirius. Cependant, ces fameux samedis soirs se transformèrent rapidement en cauchemars pour Moony. Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, lorsque le couple s’éclipsait pour la soirée, il ne prenait jamais la peine de lancer un sort d’insonorisation sur la chambre. Redoutant que Pam ou l’un des voisins entendent les hurlements d’extase de Gemma, c’était à Remus que revenait la désagréable tâche de sceller magiquement l’appartement, sachant bien sûr qu’il était piégé à l’intérieur et subissait les cris depuis le canapé. Cela signifiait également qu’il devait se lever plus tôt pour ranger les draps, rabattre le lit et annuler le sort, au cas où Jenny ou Pam aurait la bonne idée de passer les voir.

Alors quand James annonça que la fête prévue pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, aurait lieu la nuit précédant le dimanche qu’ils avaient choisi pour se marier, Remus manqua de sauter de joie. Gemma, contrariée par la perspective d’une soirée entre garçons, avait cessé de passer à l’appartement la semaine précédent le mariage, en signe de protestation. Ce fut réellement la semaine la plus agréable qu’il passa depuis très longtemps.

Cependant, ce que le loup-garou n’avait pas prévu, c’était que l’absence de Gemma aurait un impact sur le moral Sirius. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il s’était replié sur lui-même : il rentrait du travail, dînait et faisait quelques recherches pour l’Ordre durant une heure ou deux, avant de s’enfermer dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, il était déjà endormi quand Remus le rejoignait.

Le comportement de l’animagus ne s’améliora pas vraiment lors de la petite fête privée de James. Il s’installa aux côtés des autres Maraudeurs, dans le fond du bar _The Three Broomsticks_ , mais ne décrocha pas une parole de toute la soirée. Il répondit à peine lorsqu’une Madame Rosmerta légèrement pompette chancela jusqu’à leur table et demanda si quelqu’un pouvait la raccompagner chez elle. Ce fut à cet instant, précisément, que Remus sut que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés au bar, Sirius sirotait lentement la même bière -Lily les avaient menacés de représailles si l’un d’entre eux osait se montrer à la cérémonie avec la gueule de bois- mais avant même que la soirée ne soit terminée, il avait déjà bu cinq pintes et descendu plus de dix bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. James et Peter durent d’ailleurs aider l’ancien préfet à ramener son colocataire jusqu’à chez eux, James ayant insisté sur le fait qu’un témoin désartibulé ne profiterait en rien à son mariage.

Une fois rentrés, ce fut Remus qui hérita de la garde du jeune alcoolique et de la difficile mission de lui faire monter les escaliers. Le processus lui prit au total treize minutes : trois pour passer la porte de l’immeuble, huit pour _escalader_ les trois étages qui les séparaient de leur appartement et deux de plus pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée, parce que Black s’obstinait à glisser le long du mur auquel le loup-garou l’avait adossé. Finalement, les deux garçons réussirent à pénétrer dans le salon, Sirius s’accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

“D’accord,” pantela Remus, “tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul pour aller dans la chambre ?” Un inintelligible marmonnement fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. “Bon,” soupira Lupin, en traînant son ami jusqu’au canapé. “Tu reste là pendant que je vais te chercher une potion au poivre-pimenté.”

“Mooooony,” baragouina Sirius, “tu… tu es un… un ami génial.”

Remus sourit avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il fouilla les placards, mais n’y trouva rien. Lorsqu’il s’en retourna dans le salon, il trouva l’animagus affalé sur le sofa, un bras jeté en travers du visage.

“On est à sec. Allez, lève-toi. Tu va dormir un peu avant demain, à moins que tu ne veuilles que Lily mette sa menace à exécution.” Utilisant les quelques forces qui lui restait, Remus hissa son ami sur ses pieds et le poussa gentiment jusque dans la chambre.

“T’entends ça ?” marmonna Black en s’effondrant sur le lit. Le loup-garou s’immobilisa et écouta, on n’entendait guère plus que le stridulement répétitif d’un criquet tentant d’attirer une femelle quelque part au dehors. Il jeta un regard confus à son ami. Sirius se redressa et se pencha sur lui, empestant l’alcool à plein nez. “Y a pas de bruit,” chuchota-t-il. “Gemma est pas là ! Tu sais, elle est jolie et tout, mais elle la ferme jamais !”

Remus étouffa un rire, Padfoot était ivre, mais peut-être pas assez pour accepter que l’un de ses amis se fiche ouvertement de sa petite copine. Alors, au lieu de se laisser aller, il repoussa Sirius sur le lit et s’agenouilla à ses pieds pour lui retirer ses bottes.

“Est-ce que tu m’aimes, Moony ?” demanda Sirius, la voix hésitante.

“Non, Pads. Nos sept années d’amitié, l’appartement qu’on partage… en fait je fais semblant depuis le début.” Remus luttait pour garder le contrôle de sa respiration tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient vers la boucle de ceinture de Black. Il n’avait jamais été aussi proche de l’autre garçon, ni au cours de leur scolarité, ni même durant les fantasmes qui tourmentaient ses rêves de temps à autre. Il desserra la ceinture et, comme il s’apprêtait à baisser le pantalon de l’animagus, Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

“Non ! Je veux dire, est-ce que tu m’ _aimes_ ?”

Remus se figea un moment avant de se dégager de l’emprise du jeune homme. “Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sirius,” murmura-t-il, en continuant de déshabiller l’ivrogne qui lui servait d’ami. “Mais ni toi ni Gemma n’avez besoin de vous inquiéter, je n’ai pas l’intention de profiter de toi. A vrai dire, je préfère que mes partenaires soient gays et sobres.”

Sirius ne répliqua pas et laissa son ami lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements, sans broncher. Une fois en caleçon, le loup-garou l’allongea et remonta les draps sur lui.“Bien installé, Pads ? Est-ce que tu vas être un bon chien et dormir bien tranquillement maintenant ?” Padfoot ne lui accorda qu’un simple grognement. Satisfait, Remus se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires et se glissa sous les couvertures, de l’autre côté du lit.

-

Il n’était pas sûr du temps qu’il avait passé à sommeiller quand il sentit une main se balader sur sa poitrine. Au début, Moony crut qu’il faisait encore un de ces rêves dans lesquels Sirius tenait une place _très_ importante. Il souffla et sourit, laissant les images et les sensations envahir son esprit. C’est alors qu’il réalisa qu’il n’était pas en train de rêver.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement et il tourna lentement la tête sur la droite. A ses côtés, Sirius avait l’air endormi et le coeur de Remus hésita entre le soulagement et la déception. Il était sur le point de réveiller son ami lorsque l’animagus poussa un long soupir et changea de position, se rapprochant du corps du loup-garou.

Et quand il sentit l’érection de Sirius se presser contre sa cuisse, Lupin pantela, honteusement. Il essaya d’ordonner à son sexe de rester tranquille, mais échoua lamentablement lorsque Black se serra tout contre lui. C’est alors qu’une paire de lèvres vint s’écraser dans son cou et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Soudain, une alarme retentit quelque part au fond de son crâne. Ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il laissait Sirius lui faire était mal, très mal. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu’il ne profiterait jamais de lui ? A contre cœur, il repoussa doucement son ami et fut surpris de la vitesse de réaction du jeune homme. Remus l’avait à peine touché que Sirius s’était déjà redressé et maladroitement écarté avec un halètement prononcé.

“Oh seigneur… Rem… je suis désolé… vraiment… j’aurais pas dû…”

“Padfoot, ça va, c’est rien. Tu es ivre et on est samedi soir. D’habitude, Gemma dort là, non ?”

Sirius rougit et détourna le regard. “Ouais… je suppose que ça vient de là.” Et le silence s’abattit sur la chambre jusqu’à ce que l’animagus soupire et descende du lit.

“Où est-ce que tu vas ?”

“Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Ça sera peut-être moins gênant,” marmonna Sirius, le regard rivé sur la moquette.

Remus poussa à son tour un bref soupir. “Ne soit pas ridicule, Sirius. On est deux garçons en pleine santé, on a plus de dix-huit ans et on partage le même lit. Honnêtement, je suis même étonné que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Maintenant, reviens te coucher si tu ne veux pas t’évanouir pendant la cérémonie de demain.”

Le jeune Black hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s’allongea sur le côté, tournant le dos au loup-garou. Remus soupira à nouveau et fit la même chose, fixant un moment le mur qui lui faisait face, avant, finalement, de fermer les yeux. Alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans le sommeil, il essaya de ne pas penser à Sirius, sans trop de résultat.

-

A quinze heures précise, l’après-midi suivant, James Potter et Lily Evans étaient devenus James et Lily Potter. La cérémonie s’était parfaitement déroulée, à peine arrivé, Sirius avait descendu une des fioles de potion au poivre-pimenté que Peter avait amenées en prévision, pendant que Remus s’était employé à tempérer les relations moldus-sorciers, une bonne partie de l’après-midi.

La réception était également excellente, le groupe jouait des musiques sur lesquelles toutes les générations pouvaient danser, la nourriture était savoureuse et l’ambiance très agréable. Alors que la soirée allait bon train, Remus se dit qu’il pourrait très bien s’amuser lui aussi, si seulement il arrivait à chasser Sirius de son esprit, même cinq petites minutes.

Il savait que tout n’était qu’un simple malentendu. D’habitude, Gemma restait dormir le samedi soir, mais elle ne s’était presque pas montrée de toute la semaine. Ça n’avait donc rien de surprenant que Sirius réagisse si facilement à un corps chaud allongé près de lui. Cependant, l’expérience avait révélée à Remus certaines émotions dont il n’avait jamais soupçonné l’existence. Ses rêves en étaient toujours restés au stade des fantasmes, mais la nuit dernière… l’attitude de Sirius avait transformé ses rêveries en une alléchante possibilité. Encore maintenant, des heures plus tard, son cœur s’emballait rien qu’en repensant aux lèvres de Black sur sa peau. Et à présent, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de balayer la pièce du regard dans l’espoir d’apercevoir son ami. Pire encore, il ne réussit pas à se débarrasser de la rage qui lui dévora l’estomac lorsqu’il repéra Sirius dans la foule… Gemma pendue à son cou.

“Remus ? Remus ?”

Subitement arraché à sa torpeur, le loup-garou se retourna en sursaut et reporta son attention sur Frank Longbottom. “La nuit a été longue, désolé,” s’excusa-t-il. “Tu disais ?”

“Oh, je ne faisais que radoter, tu sais, des trucs d’Aurors. C’est sûrement mieux que tu n’ais rien entendu de toute façon, rien de très excitant,” expliqua Frank. “Aah, mais heureusement, quelque chose d’excitant se dirige droit sur nous !”

Lily ne put s’empêcher de rougir alors qu’elle s’approchait d’eux et se penchait pour embrasser Franck sur la joue. “Je suis tellement contente que toi et Alice ayez pu vous libérer pour le mariage. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?”

“Excellente, Lils, même si notre tête en l’air préférée n’a pas beaucoup de conversation, aujourd’hui,” plaisanta Frank en claquant amicalement le bras de Remus. Lupin sourit poliment avant de frotter l’endroit que Longbottom venait de taper.

“Hum, dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas si je te l’emprunte pour une petite danse,” supposa Lily, en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

“J’en serais honoré, Madame Potter,” accepta Remus, tandis qu’elle l’entraînait sur la piste. Il passa les premières minutes de la chanson à chercher Sirius du regard et grimaça quand il le trouva, lui et sa petite amie, en train de danser joyeusement à l’autre bout de la salle.

“Tu es toujours avec moi, Remus ? C’est la deuxième fois que tu me marches sur le pied,” se plaignit faussement la jeune mariée, avec un petit sourire.

“Je suis désolé, Lily, j’ai juste autre chose en tête.”

“Oui, je vois ça. Excuse ma prétention, mais j’ai dans l’idée que tu préfèrerais danser avec quelqu’un d’autre.”

“Ah oui, qui ça ?”

La rouquine le fixa. “Ai-je vraiment besoin dire son nom ?”

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir, puis il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. “Ça se voit tant que ça ?”

“Juste aujourd’hui,” le rassura doucement Lily, en levant la tête, “même si parfois vous vous comportez plus comme un couple que James et moi. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose à la fête, hier soir ?”

Remus examina les alentours pour être certains que personne ne les écoutait, en particulier l’animagus. “Si tu rigoles, James se retrouvera veuf avant même d’avoir pu consommer son mariage.” Lily hocha la tête avec de grands yeux sincères. Il soupira. “Cette nuit, Sirius était ivre et pendant qu’il dormait, il… euh, s’est un peu frotté contre ma jambe parce qu’il croyait que j’étais Gemma.” Lily ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois, mais la referma avant que des sons ne sortent. “Quoi ?” finit-il par demander.

“Ben…” commença-t-elle, “euh… tu es sûr qu’il pensait que tu étais Gemma ?”

Le loup-garou éclata de rire, attirant l’attention et les regards interdits des couples qui dansaient autour d’eux. “Mais ça va pas chez toi !? Tu es en train de suggérer qu’il pensait à moi ? Qu’il savait peut-être ce qu’il faisait ?”

“Et bien, penses-y ! Vous avez toujours été très proches tous les deux et maintenant, vous partagez un appartement. En plus, vous faites semblant d’être ensemble ! Peut-être que Sirius commence à se rendre compte de ce qu’il pourrait avoir.”

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. “Je crois que le romantisme du plus beau jour de ta vie t’es monté à la tête, Lils. Sirius est complètement hétéro. Et même s’il ne l’était pas, Gemma est la parfaite petite amie, ils s’aiment vraiment beaucoup. De toute façon, elle a déjà planté ses griffes et je doute qu’elle le laisse partir sans se battre.”

“Oh, alors c’est pour ça que tu ne l’aimes pas !”

“Non, c’est pas… !” grogna Remus. “Bon, allez, c’est _ta_ journée, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas _réellement_ la passer à disséquer ma vie amoureuse, ou plutôt son inexistence.” La chanson s’arrêta et il se sépara de sa partenaire de danse. “Pourquoi tu vas pas voir ton mari, je parie qu’il te cherche.”

“D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris,” soupira Lily avec un sourire. “Mais si tu veux chasser Sirius de ton esprit, je crois que j’ai la solution. Toi et Fabian Prewett vous sortiez ensemble en sixième année, pas vrai ?”

Remus rougit. “Comment… ? Oh, laisse tomber, c’est quoi ton idée ?”

“Et bien, il s’avère que Mr. Prewett est assis au bar… tout seul. Je me disais juste que ça t’intéresserait.”

Alors que Lily Potter s’éloignait avec un petit sourire satisfait, Moony scanna la salle, une dernière fois. Sirius et Gemma étaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, en pleine conversation avec Franck. Avec un grognement agacé, il arracha son regard du couple honni et le reporta vers le bar, Fabian y était accoudé et le jeune homme semblait bien plus mignon que durant leur sixième année. Après un instant de réflexion, Remus décida qu’il avait besoin d’un verre.

-

Un mois entier s’était écoulé depuis le mariage –depuis cette fameuse nuit après l’enterrement de vie de garçon de James- et malgré tout ce que qu’il avait tenté, Remus n’était pas parvenu à chasser Sirius de ses pensées, cette façon que ce maudit Black avait eu de presser son corps contre le sien… et puis le fait qu’il ait été ivre et endormi ne changeait rien à la vivacité de ses souvenirs…

Entre Sirius et lui, les choses étaient devenues plutôt délicates, le comportement de l’animagus, déjà étrange avant le mariage, empirait presque de jour en jour. Deux fois cette semaine, il avait pris des gardes de nuit, ce qui signifiait deux nuits de moins à devoir partager le même lit que le loup-garou. La plupart du temps, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls à la maison, le silence régnait dans l’appartement, les garçons se servant du travail qu’ils effectuaient pour l’Ordre comme excuse pour éviter une quelconque conversation.

Pour la première fois depuis que Sirius avait commencé à sortir avec elle, l’omniprésence de Gemma manqua curieusement à Remus. Elle s’était trouvé un travail à Gringotts et à cause du changement qu’elle devait faire à Cornwall, elle n’avait le temps que pour les _parties de jambes en l’air_ du samedi soir, et rien d’autre. Il la détestait toujours autant, mais sa présence avait au moins l’avantage de l’éloigner naturellement de l’animagus, et vice versa.

Voilà pourquoi Remus fut stupéfait de trouver Gemma confortablement installée sur son canapé, lorsqu’il rentra chez lui ce jeudi-là. Encore vêtu de l’uniforme de la banque dans laquelle elle travaillait, la jeune femme semblait avoir attendu des heures dans le salon, si bien qu’elle s’était permis de se servir elle-même un verre de jus de citrouille.

“Gemma ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Sirius travaille de nuit ce soir…”

“Je connais l’emploi du temps de mon petit ami, merci,” grogna-t-elle brusquement, sans lever les yeux sur lui. “Je suis venu pour te parler.”

Remus s’approcha lentement pour aller s’asseoir à l’autre bout du sofa. Il s’amusa un moment avec un bouton de sa chemise en attendant que Gemma se décide à parler. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il souffla en se frottant les yeux.“Est-ce que tu as l’intention de dire quelque chose, ou on est censés avoir cette conversation par télépathie ?”

“J’ai choisi d’ignorer cette partie de la Divination,” s’emporta-t-elle. “Je sais que tu as toujours été jaloux de mon don de voyance.”

“Oh, oui, d’ailleurs, ça m’a donné de terribles insomnies,” railla-t-il d’une voix traînante et bourrée de sarcasme. “Bon, de quoi tu voulais parler ?”

Hollings poussa un soupir exaspéré. “Très bien. Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas, Lupin. Pas la peine de le nier… ”

“Mais je n’en ai pas l’intention.”

Gemma lui jeta un regard furieux avant qu’un petit sourire satisfait ne déchire sa bouche. “Parfait. Je n’ai donc plus aucun remords à t’avouer combien je te méprise. Depuis que j’ai commencé à sortir avec Sirius, tu t’es toujours débrouillé pour te mettre en travers de ma route. D’abord, cette dispute à propos de je ne sais quelle blague stupide, en sixième année. Merlin, il n’arrêtait pas de parler de toi. _‘Je veux qu’il me reparle, Remus me manque…’_ et blaablaablaa… Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que c’est de coucher avec quelqu’un comme ça ? Et à chaque fois que tu tombes malade… non, mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu _possèdes_ un système immunitaire ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu’un peut être aussi mal fichu !”

“Je suis sûr qu’il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, ma pauvre Gemma,” souffla le loup-garou avant de se lever pour aller chercher une bière dans la le frigo.

“Et puis, chaque fois que tu étais malade,” continua-t-elle en le suivant dans la cuisine, “Sirius disparaissait sans se soucier de moi, même si c’était vendredi ou samedi soir. Et encore maintenant, avec cette saloperie d’appartement ! Tu sais pertinemment _quand_ je viens et pourtant tu t’obstines à rester là, dans mes pattes !”

Remus referma brutalement la porte du réfrigérateur. “Bon dieu, tu peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, juste une minute ?!” s’écria-t-il brusquement, lui-même surpris par cet accès de colère. “Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : Sirius et moi, on est obligés de jouer la comédie ! Si je ne sors pas avec lui, on pourrait se faire expulser de l’immeuble ! Et peut-être que si tu faisais un peu plus attention aux autres, et moins à ta petite personne, tu aurais remarqué que James et Lily, n’ont probablement pas envie que quelqu’un s’incruste chez eux pendant leur lune de miel ! Quant à Peter, il ne supporterait pas de passer une seule nuit dans un appartement envahit de puce ! Alors, dis-moi, maintenant, où est-ce que tu veux que j’aille ?”

“Oh, après ça, c’est moi qui suis égocentrique !?” brailla-t-elle, à son tour. “Et toi, alors ? L’unique raison pour laquelle Sirius accepte cette mascarade, c’est parce que cet endroit est le seul que ton misérable salaire te permette de payer ! Et bien sûr, je suis persuadée que tu n’as jamais pensé que tu pourrais profiter de la situation !”

“Gemma… tais-toi. Tu racontes n’importe quoi et je suis trop fatigué pour écouter tes idioties.”

“Idioties ? Oh, non, ça je ne crois pas. Tu vis avec lui, tu fais semblant d’être son petit ami, tu partages son lit… ne va pas me faire croire que tu n’as jamais pensé avoir ta chance ?”

Remus sentit ses joues s’enflammer mais réussit à conserver une expression neutre. “Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?”

“S’il te plait, Lupin, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je sais très bien que tu t’es entiché de lui il y a des années! En fait, c’est le but de ma visite. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser cette petite comédie continuer une minute de plus.”

“Très bien, tu n’as qu’à rester cloîtrée dans ta paranoïa, en attendant, moi je vais essayer d’arracher Sirius de tes sales griffes,” rétorqua Remus, en regagnant le salon pour prendre possession de _son_ canapé. “Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire contre ça ?”

Gemma lui lança un petit sourire en coin et plongea sa main dans sa robe. Elle en tira une bourse, marquée du sceau de Gringotts, qu’elle jeta sur la table basse. Le loup-garou fixa la petite sacoche en fronçant les sourcils (le cuir n’avait réussi qu’à assourdir le tintement qu’elle avait émis en atterrissant durement sur la surface boisée), avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait fièrement sur sa gauche, les bras croisés, l’air suffisant.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?” siffla-t-il.

“Je ne suis même pas étonnée que tu n’arrives pas à en reconnaître quand tu en as sous le nez,” se moqua-t-elle, en faisant le tour du canapé. “ _Ça_ , Lupin, c’est de l’argent. On le gagne souvent en échange d’un dur labeur. Cette bourse contient exactement cinq cent gallions. J’ai pu avoir une avance sur mon prochain salaire.”

“Et tu as apporté ça ici parce que… ?”

“Parce que je te le donne.”

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Gemma se planta juste devant lui. “Pourquoi tu me donnerais cinq cent gallions ?”

“Parce que Sirius ne m’épousera pas tant que tu vivras à ses crochets,” répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire cruel. “Alors, j’ai pensé qu’avec ça et le salaire qu’ils te donnent à la librairie, tu aurais assez pour te trouver un petit trou à rat rien qu’à toi. Voilà, mon cher Lupin, de quelle manière j’ai l’intention d’écraser ton pathétique fantasme.”

Remus se leva lentement et baissa les yeux sur Hollings. “Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que Sirius a envie de t’épouser ? Vous ne vous voyez qu’une fois par semaine. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une relation solide.”

Gemma avança d’un pas, sans perdre son sourire féroce. “Tu es son colocataire, tu as dû remarquer son étrange comportement ces derniers temps ? Maintenant que j’y pense, son attitude a changé depuis que je ne viens plus aussi souvent et… depuis que son meilleur ami s’est marié. Tu ne t’es pas dit que l’ultime engagement de James et Lily a pu donner quelques idées à Siri ? Que son nouveau comportement est peut-être dû au fait qu’il envisage de faire des changements importants dans sa vie ?”

Le loup-garou eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui envoyer un coup dans l’estomac, mais s’efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître. “Et si je refuse ton argent ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

Une grimace défigura les traits de la jeune femme et elle commença à sangloter. “Oh, Siri ! J’ai essayé d’être gentille avec Remus… de l’aider à s’en sortir… j’ai demandé une avance sur mon salaire pour… mais… mais… il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas de mon argent et… et… et il m’a traitée… il m’a traité de….” Elle acheva sa scène avec une plainte perçante, avant de retrouver un sourire narquois.

“Je veux que tu saches que je fais tout ça uniquement parce que j’aime Sirius,” minauda-t-elle, soudainement. “Je n’aurais pas utilisé ce genres de mesures drastiques si ce n’était pas le cas. Mais, étant donné les circonstances, je n’ai pas d’autre choix. C’est très simple, Lupin : accepte mon argent, déménage et laisse le véritable amour grandir, ou bien, garde ta précieuse fierté, dis adieu à tout tes amis et retourne vivre chez ta mère. De toute façon, je compte bien devenir Madame Sirius Black d’ici à la prochaine St Valentin. Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu décides ?”

-

La nuit suivante, Sirius ne rentra pas du travail à l’heure habituelle. Toujours sans nouvelle après une heure, Remus plongea la tête dans la cheminée et appela James, qui lui affirma que les mangemorts ne s’étaient pas montrés de la journée et que Moody les avait même laissés partir plus tôt. Le loup-garou grommela tout en balançant le dîner du jeune Black dans le four, une raison de plus pour laquelle son colocataire n’allait pas lui manquer.

Lorsque l’animagus rentra enfin, aux alentours de vingt deux heures, Remus était assis sur le tapis, entre le canapé et la table basse, une plume à la main et le Daily Prophet ouvert en grand sur les genoux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand Sirius passa la porte et ce dernier ne fit pas non plus attention à lui. Il s’affala sur le sofa, se débarrassa de ses bottes, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce. Cinq minutes plus tard, il émergea de la chambre, vêtu d’un vieux tee-shirt et d’un pantalon de pyjama.

“Tu as faim ?” demanda Remus, en mâchonnant sa plume.

“Plutôt,” répondit Sirius, avec un haussement d’épaules.

“Il y a du rôti dans le four pour toi.” Padfoot hocha la tête et s’en alla récupérer son dîner. Après s’être servit une assiette froide, il rejoignit le salon et s’installa dans le canapé, derrière Lupin.

En d’autres circonstances, l’ancien préfet l’aurait sermonné pour oser manger en dehors de la cuisine ou de la salle à manger, mais cet appartement ne serait bientôt plus le sien. Et de toute façon, Sirius avait payé le sofa, alors le nettoyage, c’était son problème.

“C’est sec,” chicana l’animagus entre deux bouchées de viande.

Remus arracha son regard des petites annonces et se retourna. “Excuse-moi ?”

“Ton rôti. Il est sec. J’ai l’impression de mâcher la semelle de ma botte.”

“Peut-être que j’aurais pu arranger ça si tu m’avais appelé pour me dire que tu aurais cinq heures de retard,” marmonna Lupin, en reportant son attention sur le journal. “D’ailleurs, en parlant de bottes, est-ce que tu pourrais déplacer les tiennes ? Bien que l’odeur soit délicieuse, elles sont en plein milieu du passage. L’un de nous pourrait se prendre les pieds dedans et se briser le cou.”

Sirius ne répondit pas et Remus s’arrêta là.

“Alors, où est-ce que tu étais ?” s’enquit le loup-garou au bout de quelques minutes.

“Je suis juste allé au pub. J’ai quelques problèmes à régler, alors je me suis dit qu’une bière ou deux pourraient m’aider.”

Remus repensa à ce que Gemma lui avait dit l’après-midi précédent. Il se demanda si Sirius songeait au mariage, ou même, s’il était réellement allé au pub, peut-être qu’il avait passé la soirée à chercher une bague de fiançailles. Avec un long soupir, il entoura une annonce prometteuse et continua sa lecture.

“Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, Moony ?”

“Des studios,” déclara-il machinalement.

“Oh, on déménage, alors ? Pam et sa cuisine fétide ont eu raison de ta patience ? Tu es fatigué que Jenny se plaigne des morveux à qui elle enseigne ? C’est vrai qu’elles sont un peu envahissantes, mais je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de partir.”

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner et ses joues s’embraser. “Euh… en fait, je cherche un appartement… juste pour moi,” admit-il, en fixant le journal. Il grimaça en entendant les couverts de Sirius heurter son assiette.

“Quoi ? Moony, pourquoi tu veux déménager ?” s’agita Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules. “Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu’il est temps. Je ne peux pas m’accrocher à vous toute ma vie. De toute façon, c’est ce qu’on avait prévu dès le début, non ?”

“Mais tu n’as pas d’argent ! Je sais que ce tu gagnes à la lib…”

“Ben, peut-être que j’ai fait des économies.”

Sirius ne dit pas un mot durant un moment, mais Remus savait qu’il était en colère, à la façon dont sa respiration s’en trouvait hachée. “Alors, tu réfléchis à ça depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? Tu ne supportes plus de vivre avec moi ? Tu préfères vivre tout seul que passer une journée de plus avec moi ?”

Remus mourait d’envie de lui expliquer. Il voulait lui dire tout ce que Gemma avait dit, tout ce qu’elle avait fait la veille, mais il aurait alors dû avouer qu’il avait accepté son argent et surtout, qu’il avait des sentiments pour son ami. Finalement, il ne réussit à articuler qu’un malheureux, “Je suis désolé.”

Black souffla, vexé. “Très bien. Tu veux t’en aller ? Génial ! Je peux me trouver un endroit encore mieux que ça en un claquement de doigts.” Il planta sa fourchette dans sa viande, en arracha un morceau avec les dents, avant de grogner. “Oh putain ! Je vais me chercher du ketchup, avec un peu de chance, ton rôti sera mangeable.”

La dernière chose à laquelle Remus s’attendait après ça, fut le choc qui lui coupa brusquement la respiration lorsque Sirius s’écroula sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol.

“Brodel, Sirius !” s’exclama le loup-garou lorsque la douleur commença à irradier dans chaque recoin de sa tête. “T’as fini par te prendre les pieds dans tes saloperies de bottes, c’est ça ?”

Au lieu de crier à son tour, l’animagus rougit et détourna les yeux. “Oui,” marmonna-t-il, visiblement gêné. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment, chacun essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

“Remus ?” s’enquit doucement Sirius, toujours allongé sur son ami.

“Quoi ?”

“Est-ce que tu t’es brisé le cou ?”

Alors Moony se mit à rire. Pas un simple rire, non, il éclata littéralement de rire, le genre de rire qui se répand dans tout le corps, celui qui fait mal aux joues et fait pleurer d’hilarité. Au-dessus de lui, Sirius était dans le même état, ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort ; impossible qu’ils aient été en train de se battre quelques secondes plus tôt.

Difficilement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux garçons se calmèrent. Leur fou rire s’était transformé en gloussements désordonnés, mais Remus pouvait encore sentir la poitrine de Sirius s’écraser contre la sienne à chaque respiration.

“Hé ho, Padfoot ! Tu peux te relever, tu sais.”

“Oh, ouais,” bafouilla le jeune Black, le regard plongé dans celui du loup-garou. Mais il ne se déplaça pas pour autant. Une minuscule lueur d’espoir illumina alors l’esprit de Remus, pourquoi l’animagus ne se décidait-il pas à bouger ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi se penchait-il vers lui ? Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres et souleva légèrement la tête.

Malheureusement, l’instant fut ruiné lorsque d’intenses flammes vertes embrasèrent la cheminée et que Gemma s’en extirpa en époussetant sa robe. “Siri !” appela-t-elle. “Mes parents sont sortis dîner et ils ne rentrent pas de la nuit, alors je me suis d-” Elle se tut brusquement quand son regard se posa sur son petit ami, étendu de tout son long sur son colocataire. Son visage s’enflamma et elle postillonna un moment avant de crier.

“Je le savais ! Putain, je le savais !”

Sirius se redressa à la hâte et se précipita vers Gemma. “Quoi ? Gem, c’était un accident ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans mes bo…”

“Toi !” hurla-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur Remus. “Sale petit pervers ! Alors comme ça, tu n’essaies pas de séduire mon petit ami, hein ? Rends-moi mon putain de fric tout de suite, espèce de _pétasse_ !”

“Hé !” s’écria l’animagus en l’attrapant par le bras, “Je comprends que tu sois contrariée, mais tu n’es pas obligée de lui parler comme ça ! Et puis de quel fric tu parles ?”

“Elle m’a payé pour déménager,” avoua le loup-garou du bout des lèvres, tête baissée.

Sirius braqua des yeux furieux sur sa petite amie. “Je peux savoir pourquoi t’as fait ça ? Est-ce que je _pourrais_ savoir de quel _droit_ tu as fait ça ?”

“Oh, ouvre les yeux, Siri ! Tu ne vois pas qu’il est toujours dans nos pattes ? C’était quand la dernière fois qu’on s’est retrouvés seuls, pas juste dans une chambre, mais vraiment seuls ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu aimes vivre ici, que tu aimes jouer les _folles_  ! S’il déménage, alors on pourra avoir notre propre appartement et préparer notre mariage !”

Black relâcha brusquement le bras de Gemma et recula comme si on l’avait brûlé. “Attends ! Qui a dit qu’on allait se marier ?”

Hollings bafouilla un instant. “Ben… je… j’ai pensé… on s’aime… et je… ça fait presque deux ans, Siri !”

“Putain, arrête de m’appeler _Siri_ ! Je déteste ça ! Et la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, il n’y avait pas de date limite pour les demandes en mariage ! Est-ce que j’ai déjà fait allusion au mariage ?”

“Non,” marmonna Gemma d’un air maussade. “Je suppose que je me suis un peu emportée.” Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et passa ses bras autour de lui. “On pourrait déjà vivre ensemble quelques temps, mes parents ne vont pas être contents, mais ça te laissera le temps de t’habituer…”

“Je ne sais pas si c’est une très bonne idée,” hésita Sirius, sans pour autant se dégager de l’étreinte de la jeune fille. Son sourire se fana et ses yeux rétrécirent.

“Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères ce pédé à moi ? Si c’est ta décision, tu peux faire une croix sur moi !” brailla-t-elle. “Alors, qui est-ce que tu choisis : moi, la femme qui t’aime et qui ferait n’importe quoi pour toi, ou la grande lopette ?” L’animagus l’étudia un moment, puis reporta son regard sur Remus, toujours assis par terre.

“Je choisis mon ami,” répondit-il calmement.

Remus fut surpris que Gemma ne réclame pas son argent avant de transplaner et il en fut quelque peu embarrassé… jusqu’à ce qu’il se rappelle ce qu’elle était réellement, une odieuse harpie qui avait essayé de le faire chanter, à peine vingt quatre heures plus tôt.

“Bien,” commença-t-il, en se levant, “Ça fait un an et demi que j’attends ce moment et je dois dire que je suis content d’avoir pu y assister.”

Sirius secoua la tête et quitta brutalement la pièce. Remus ne put retenir une grimace en entendant la porte coulissante s’ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Il attendit un instant avant de suivre l’animagus sur le balcon.

Sirius était en train de fumer, une mauvaise habitude qu’il avait prise au quartier général des Aurors. Le loup-garou détestait l’odeur, mais il l’autorisait à s’adonner à son infect penchant sur leur petite terrasse, dehors. Agitant la main pour disperser la fumée qui flottait devant lui, il s’approcha lentement de son ami, penché au-dessus de la balustrade.

“Est-ce que ça va ?” demanda Moony du bout des lèvres, en essayant de ne pas tousser.

Le jeune homme tira sur sa cigarette et exhala une longue volute de fumée avant de répondre. “Pas vraiment.”

“Je suis désolé, Padfoot. Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter avec ça, c'était vraiment insensible de ma part.”

“Tu n'es pas désolé, je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais aimé Gemma,” le reprit doucement Sirius, avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette. “De toute façon, je ne suis pas en colère à cause de ça. Ca faisait un bout de temps que je voulais rompre avec elle. Je me serais débarrassé de cette vipère plus tôt si j'avais su qu'elle essayait de me passer la corde au cou.”

“Oh,” souffla Remus. “Euh… alors, je suis désolé d’avoir accepté son argent ?”

“J’m’en fiche. Je veux dire, d'accord, je suis un peu en rogne contre toi parce que tu as cru devoir… mais je sais que tu voulais juste m'aider. Même si tu es bien la dernière personne que j’aurais cru capable de me laisser épouser Gemma sans dire un mot.”

Le loup-garou rougit. “Ben… euh… en fait, ça n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque noblesse d’âme. Elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que si je ne me taisais pas, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour vous retourner, toi, James, Peter, et Lily, contre moi.”

Sirius éclata de rire. “Coriace la garce ! Oh allez, Moony, même si elle ne s’était pas trahit toute seule, elle aurait pu dire n’importe quoi, je ne pourrais jamais te détester.”

 _Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place,_ songea Remus en voyant Padfoot tapoter le bout de sa cigarette et faire tomber la cendre par-dessus le balcon. “Alors,” commença-t-il prudemment, “Pourquoi tu es en colère ?”

Sirius ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il détourna le regard et fixa la nuit, le visage inexpressif. Remus était sur le point de répéter, mais Black finit par répondre.

“Crois-moi, tu n’as pas envie de savoir.”

“J'ai demandé, tu n'as pas entendu ?” rit Remus. “Padfoot, tu viens juste de dire que quoique je fasse, tu ne pourrais jamais me détester. Tu ne t’es pas dit que ça fonctionnait dans les deux sens ?”

Sirius s’accorda un instant pour y réfléchir, puis il baissa la tête et fixa le sol. “A cause de toi.”

Lupin était certains d’avoir mal entendu. Pour, diable, l’animagus serait-il à cause de lui ? A moins… à moins qu’il n’ait découvert que Remus avait très envie de lui. Merlin, il devait avoir compris ce que Gemma avait dit !

“Merde,” grogna-t-il. “Sirius, laisse-moi t’expliquer…”

“Non, Moony, j’ai besoin que ça sorte. Essaie juste… essaie de ne pas m’interrompre, d’accord ?”

Remus hocha la tête, sentant que ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour signaler à Sirius qu’il venait de lui couper la parole à lui. Son estomac se tortilla tandis que son ami allumait une autre cigarette, sans rien dire.

Black attendit d’avoir fumé la moitié de sa cigarette avant de se décider à commencer. “Je ne sais même pas comment te dire ça, Moony. Ça semble tellement ridicule et pourtant tellement sérieux. J’y pense depuis un bout de temps déjà et je n’arrive toujours pas à m’en sortir. Je veux dire, on a partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans et je n’avais jamais rien remarqué. Mais depuis qu’on a emménagé ici et qu’on a commencé à faire semblant d’être un couple…”

“Padfoot, s’il te plait, je…” Mais Remus s’interrompit brusquement lorsque Sirius lui jeta un regard énervé. “Désolé, continue.”

Sirius écrasa ce qui restait de la cigarette sur le fer de la rambarde et laissa tomber le mégot dans le jardin en contrebas. “Mouais,” grommela-t-il, “Depuis qu’on a commencé à jouer la comédie pour Pam, Jen et Mr. Johansen… quelque chose a changé. Je me souviens qu’un soir, un peu avant le mariage de Prongs et Lily, Mr. Johansen est passé prendre un thé… et au bout d’un moment, je me suis rendu compte… je veux dire, ça m’a frappé…” Il se tut un instant et se frotta les yeux. “Tu crois que tu pourrais te tourner ? Je… je ne veux pas que tu me regardes quand je te le dirais.”

Confus, Lupin s’exécuta et se retourna, priant pour que Pam et Howard ne soient pas pris d’une subite envie d’air frais.

“Merci,” répondit Sirius d’une voix tremblante. “Donc, je disais, quand Mr. Johansen est passé… et qu’on a commencé à jouer les amoureux, comme d’habitude… je me suis rendu compte que… ben que… vers la fin de la soirée… je ne faisais plus vraiment semblant.”

Remus sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller au-delà du possible et sa respiration se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Il tenta de se retourner, mais Sirius le repoussa et le loup-garou se retrouva de nouveau face au balcon des Burton.

“Pas encore, Remus, je n’arriverais pas à te regarder en face. Je veux dire… Merlin, c’est franchement embarrassant ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça… tout ce que je sais, c’est que faire semblant d’être avec toi est cent fois plus agréable que d’être avec Gemma, ou n’importe quelle autre fille. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer, c’est juste que tout ça sonne… juste.

“Quand je me suis rendu compte que je voulais être avec toi… ça m’a fichu la trouille. Et j’ai encore la trouille, mais… quand ça s’est produit la première fois… j’ai cru que si je passais moins de temps avec toi et si je faisais plus d’effort pour agir comme un parfait petit ami, alors ça s’arrêterait. Mais, on est toujours obligés de partager le lit… et Pam et Jenny continuent à débarquer à n’importe quelle heure… et puis j’ai forcé sur l’alcool à la fête de Prongs et j’ai fini par t’agresser… et après, j’ai commencé à t’ignorer… je suppose qu’il n’y a rien de surprenant à ce que tu veuilles déménager, j’ai été un vrai connard avec toi. Je croyais que si tu partais, alors les choses redeviendraient normales… mais quand tu as dit que tu cherchais un nouvel appartement, j’ai ressenti la même chose qu’au mariage, quand je t’ai vu parler avec cet abruti de Prewett… j’ai cru qu’on m’avait lancé un Endoloris.

“Moony… Remus… je… je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je sais que c’est beaucoup demander, mais si tu pouvais me laisser une chance, je sais que tu me rendrais heureux et moi je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te faire sourire tous les jours.” Sirius soupira tristement avant de continuer. “Je sais bien que le fait que tu sois gay ne veut pas forcément dire que je te plais. Tu me l’as clairement fait comprendre la veille du mariage et je suis sûr que maintenant, tu dois avoir hâte de déménager. Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et je m’installe chez Prongs le temps que tu emballes tes affaires. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé si j’ai complètement détruit notre amitié… mais c’est ce que je ressens.”

Les pensées de Remus s’emballaient à l’intérieur de sa tête et sa bouche était toute sèche, ce qui semblait plutôt normal puisque sa mâchoire pendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il n’aurait même pas été fichu de dire s’il grelottait à cause du froid ou parce que Sirius Black venait tout juste de lui avouer son amour inconditionnel, mais il était pratiquement sûr que la déclaration était la cause de ses tremblements. “Tu as fini ?” coassa-t-il lorsque son esprit se rappela de la manière de formuler une phrase cohérente.

“Euh… oui,” marmonna nerveusement l’animagus.

“Bien,” répliqua Remus sur un ton vacillant, “bien.” Il s’empara du paquet de cigarettes que Sirius avait posé sur la rambarde et en alluma une, tirant une longue bouffée avant de parler. “Je… je suppose qu’il y a quelques petits trucs que je devrais te dire, alors. Je… je t’admire depuis assez longtemps, Pads. J’ai toujours pensé que ce n’était qu’une pure attirance physique, mais depuis qu’on a emménagé… c’est devenu plus que ça. Je comprends quand tu dis que tu n’as plus besoin de faire semblant d’être mon amant. C’est devenu de plus en plus difficile de se retenir tout en étant crédible. ”

“Et pour ce qui est de la torture dont tu parles… moi je ne faisais que discuter avec Fabian, est-ce que ce tu imagines ce que ça faisait de te voir avec Gemma, de vous _regarder faire_ , de vous _entendre faire_ … Hier, quand elle m’a dit… quand elle a dit qu’elle était sûre que tu voulais l’épouser… ça a été le pire moment de ma vie… et venant de la bouche d’un loup-garou, crois-moi, c’est peu dire.”

“Et puis… cette nuit… après la fête de James… je ne t’ai pas repoussé parce que je ne voulais pas de toi. Je t’ai repoussé parce que je pensais que tu n’apprécierais pas de te réveiller à côté de moi au lieu de ta petite amie. Quand tu as commencé à me toucher, je t’avoue qu’il m’a fallu beaucoup, beaucoup de volonté pour me contrôler et ne pas me jeter sur toi. Et maintenant, depuis cette nuit… être dans la même pièce que toi… c’est presque insupportable, alors imagine dans le même lit…”

Remus ravala la fin de sa phrase lorsqu’on lui fit faire un brusque demi-tour sur lui-même. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait fixé les pots de fleurs de Pam durant tout son monologue, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la main crispée de l’animagus sur son épaule. Il haleta et laissa tomber sa cigarette dans le vide lorsqu’il posa le regard sur Sirius ; même avec l’obscurité, il pouvait distinguer les joues rouge de son ami et ses yeux… ils étincelaient comme des mornilles d’argent tout juste polies, contrastant avec des cernes sombres que Remus n’avaient jamais vu sous les deux iris gris.

“Moony,” demanda Sirius d’une voix enrouée, “est-ce… est-ce que tu es en train de me dire…”

“Je t’aime,” lâcha Remus. “Je… j’aime la façon que tu as de rire à des choses qui ne sont pas censées être drôles. J’aime quand tu prétends détester faire la lessive. J’aime… j’aime ta manière de me faire croire que je suis spécial, même quand tu ne le fais pas exprès. Bon sang, j’aime même quand tu laisses traîner tes infectes bottes au milieu du salon !” Il s’interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Sirius lorsqu’il aperçut un petit sourire sur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. “Je t’aime,” répéta-t-il calmement, en passant son pouce le long de la mâchoire de l’animagus.

_Même après des années, Remus sera incapable de dire lequel des deux a embrassé l'autre._

_Même après des années, il se sentira coupable de se servir du souvenir de ce baiser pour invoquer un patronus et chasser les détraqueurs du Hogwart Express, loin de Harry et de ses amis._

_Même après des années, ce baiser restera gravé dans son esprit comme étant Le Baiser._

_Même après des années, Remus_ _continuera de classer cet instant parmi les plus parfaits de toute sa vie._

La bouche de Black était chaude et son odeur étrangement fraîche, si l'on considérait les deux cigarettes qu'il venait de fumer. Remus gémit et laissa la langue de Sirius traverser ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et l'attirer plus près encore. Il déplaça sa main dans la masse de cheveux noirs désordonnés et pressa sa bouche contre celle de son ami, autorisant son autre main à se frayer un chemin sous le tee-shirt de coton, à la recherche d'un morceau de peau à caresser. Fiévreux, le loup-garou se débrouilla pour attirer l'autre langue dans sa bouche, se fichant bien que les dents de l'animagus mordent avec excès ou que ses doigts s'enfoncent rudement dans sa chair.

Et puis ils se séparèrent à contrecœur lorsque le mangue d'air fut un problème. Incapable de calmer ses halètements, Sirius plongea son visage dans le cou de l'ancien préfet. "Tu m'aimes," marmonna-t-il tout en plantant une série de baisers sur la peau dorée qu'il y trouva.

"Tu m'aimes aussi," murmura Remus, laissant ses mains vagabonder entre les mèches ébène. Il ne put retenir un sourire alors que les lèvres de l'animagus remontaient le long de sa gorge et glissaient sur sa mâchoire, avant d'aller retrouver les siennes.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ?" souffla le jeune chien entre deux baisers.

"Non," marmonna le loup-garou, occupé à ne pas briser le contact, mais il finit par céder en sentant le sourire de Sirius s'agrandir.

"Ça veut dire qu'on n'est plus obligés de faire semblant. Plus de mensonges à Pam, Jenny ou notre gentil Mr. Johansen. Maintenant, on peut être nous-mêmes, pour de vrai."

Remus sourit une dernière fois avant d'entraîner Sirius dans un profond baiser, espérant n'avoir à s'arrêter que pour dormir, manger et aller au petit coin. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit une porte glisser sur son rail et un homme pester, "Oh, bordel de merde ! Pam ! Les deux _gonzesses_ d'à côté sont en train de se tripoter sur leur balcon ! Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que veut dire le mot _pudeur_ ?"

_-end_


End file.
